musecafandomcom-20200213-history
Menu Navigation
With the release of MUSECA 1+1/2, navigating through the game been made very simple. e-Amusement Login If you have an e-Amusement card, simply tap it on the reader (located on the right side of the machine, above the touch numpad) and login with your PIN (shared across all e-Amusement compatible games). If you have yet to make an account for your e-Amusement card, you will be prompted to agree to the Terms and Conditions of the game. Agree to the Terms and Conditions of the game to register for an account. You will also be asked to create a curator (player) name for this game. If you already have registered your card for this game, simply login with your PIN by typing it on the touch numpad after touching your e-Amusement card on the reader. General Navigation All you need is the lower right spinner to select between choices and the start button to make your choice. Playing with an e-Amusement account will save all your filter and sorting options from your last known play session. When playing with headphones plugged in, you can increase the volume by pressing "7" and decrease the volume by pressing "1" on the touch numpad at almost anytime. The volume setting resets after not playing the game for a given period of time. The volume setting stays the same if you are playing the game in (rapid) succession. Local Matching The game will attempt to find other machines that connected to the store's local network. Matching up with other players allows a combined effort of unlocking grafica in Mission Mode. You may opt out of local matching by pressing the START button during the 5 second timer. Game Selection Simply select whether you want to play LIGHT or STANDARD. Playing in STANDARD generally costs more but grants 1.5x experience given to graficas. Japanese players that have access to PASELI can pay the game with PASELI for STANDARD mode. Mode Selection Select whether you want to play Song Mode or Mission Mode. After selecting a mode, you may get a news update screen on events and additions to the game. When navigating in either Song Mode and Mission Mode, you can press the lower left spinner and select between the modes. Music Selection Only available in Song Mode. *Navigate through the music by spinning the lower right spinner to choose between songs. **Press the upper left spinner to access the fitler selection settings. **Press the upper right spinner to access the sort order selection settings. ***Level ***Score ***Music title ***Release Date *Select a song by pressing the START button. *Select the desired difficulty of the song with the lower right spinner and START button. **If the difficulty is locked, you can use COLORIS to unlock it. **You can unlock the hard difficulty straight ahead and in turn will unlock the medium difficulty while bundling the COLORIS price. **You can also opt to exit the selection and return to the previous selection. Mission Selection Only available in Mission Mode. *Navigate through the missions by spinning the lower right spinner to choose between missions. **Press the upper left spinner to access the filter selection settings. ***All grafica ***Filter by specific element ***Filter graficas not unlocked ***Filter graficas not unlocked by specific difficulty **Press the upper right spinner to access the sort order selection settings. ***Default sort ***Sort by illustrator ***Sort by grafica title ***Sort by character *Select a mission by pressing the START button. *Select the desired difficulty of the mission with the lower right spinner and START button. **If the difficulty is locked, you can use COLORIS to unlock it (and in turn the song). **If there is a "DANGER" icon present, you may have not enough drawing power from your strongest graficas to safely restore the target/desired grafica. ***There will be a verification prompt if you still want to access the mission, despite the "DANGER" icon present. **You can also opt to exit the selection and return to the previous selection. Grafica Selection *Navigate through the grafica selection by spinning the lower right spinner to choose between graficas. **Press the upper left spinner to access the filter selection settings. ***Show all grafica ***Filter only a specific element ***Filter only a specific type ***Filter only a specific MEDEL level **Press the upper right spinner to access the sort order selection settings. ***Grafica title ***Character name ***MEDEL ***Drawing Power ***Illustrator name *Select a grafica by pressing the START button. **You may set no grafica if you wish. **You can only select 1 grafica in Song Mode. **If you are playing mission mode, you can select up to 3 grafica. **If you try to use a grafica that is the target/chosen grafica to be restored, it will be removed from its frame and no grafica will be used on the slot where the affected grafica was set. Additional Options You can access additional settings via the OPTIONS menu by keeping your foot depressed on the kick pedal. This menu is accessed any time while selecting a song, mission or grafica. Select the one of nine OPTIONS with the lower right spinner and select the desired setting with start button. Select the chosen setting's parameter with the lower right spinner and select the desired parameter with the start button. These settings are saved until changed. *Object placement **標準 (Standard) **MIRROR - horizontally changes the object positions (any left objects now appears on the right and vice versa) **RANDOM - completely prepositions object positions to unusual settings *Judgement sound volume **標準 (Standard) **小 (Small) - reduces the volume of the judgement (tap) sound **OFF - mutes the sound of the judgement (tap) sound *Judgement rating display **標準 (Standard) - the judgement rating appears on the bottom of the CONNECT counter **UPPER - the judgement rating appears on top of the of the CONNECT counter **UPPER+ - the judgement rating is on the top of the screen *Bar of beat line display **標準 (Standard) **小節線のみ (Bar only) - removes the dimmed bars that are not on the quarter notes on the object track **無し (None) - completely removes the bars on the object track *Grafica voice **ON - enables grafica speech (if the grafica has one) **OFF - disables grafica speech *Screen filter **標準 (Standard) **DARK - darkens the lower part of the screen where the notes reach the timing area (NOTE: this does not seem to work when restoring grafica but will take effect once the grafica has been restored mid-game) *Curve Intensity **標準 (Standard) **CURVE+ **CURVE++ *Mode select screen **ON - displays mode select screen when starting your play session. **OFF - skips the mode select screen at start of game and sets last used mode when starting your play session. *Fiction Curator ( Rating ) **OFF **LV.拙 - sets the Fiction Curator to reach a minimum score to achieve a ranking of 拙. **LV.凡 - sets the Fiction Curator to reach a minimum score to achieve a ranking of 凡. **LV.佳 - sets the Fiction Curator to reach a minimum score to achieve a ranking of 佳. **LV.良 - sets the Fiction Curator to reach a minimum score to achieve a ranking of 良. **LV.優 - sets the Fiction Curator to reach a minimum score to achieve a ranking of 優. **LV.秀 - sets the Fiction Curator to reach a minimum score to achieve a ranking of 秀. **LV.傑 - sets the Fiction Curator to reach a minimum score to achieve a ranking of 傑. **LV.MAX - sets the Fiction Curator to reach the maximum score (1000000). Speed and lane view settings You have a chance to set your speed and lane view before the song starts. *Simply hold the START button and... **Spin the lower left spinner to adjust the speed. **Spin the upper right spinner to select the lane view. *Let go of the START once you're satisfied with the your settings. If you keep holding the START button, the song won't start unless you let go of the START button. There is a time limit on accessing this menu before the game starts the song. You won't be able to access this menu while the song is playing. Trivia * The control is very simillar as Neon FM ( Neon FM Control reversed+Pedal ) , and somone said Neon FM's control is the pop'n music's button dropped to 5 buttons ( 9-4=5 ) . Category:Features